


Choni Kink Prompts

by Gay_All_Day



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Begging, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/F, Kinky, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, literally just pure porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_All_Day/pseuds/Gay_All_Day
Summary: Literally just pure porn of Cheryl and Toni like what more is there to say. Send in prompts for future chapters because I have the next 6 months to do whatever
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Choni - Relationship
Comments: 28
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

"Toni. I-I can't" Came a muffled cry.

Sweat dripped from every part of her body and the gag did little to contain the screams, pants and moans from the mouth of Riverdale's resident HBIC. Her hips stuttered helplessly as Toni's soft fingers rubbed harsh circles on her swollen clit.

They had been doing this for at least an hour now, though Cheryl's sense of time was so clouded by her arousal that it could have been 5 minutes.

"Sure you can princess. Look at how pretty how look, spread and wet for me. We both know that you can, and you will, because you're my good girl, aren't you beautiful?"

Her response was muffled behind the gag, but Toni heard the word she muttered under her breath. In a flash, the gag was being pulled off her face and the pink haired girls face was just inches from Cheryl's, causing her to shrink back in fear.

"What was that, princess?"

"N-Nothing Toni I'm sorry" She whimpered, and Toni raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"Really baby? Because I heard you tell me no, and we both know what happens when you talk back to me" Toni husked back, a hand coming down on Cheryl's ass in punctuation.

Cheryl bit her lip hard to stop the moan that wanted to escape. Toni really knew how to push her buttons and it wasn't making things any easier for the redhead. Her silence more than answered the question, and she was being flipped onto her back before she could think of a response, the handcuffs she was tied up with criss-crossing in front of her head.

"You'd have thought that a slut like you would learn by now, but I guess we'll have to go over this again. How many spankings is it for answering back, baby? Let's see if you can get something right" Toni said into her ear.

"15" Cheryl moaned, trying to control her laboured breathing. 

"Good girl" Toni muttered into her hair, smirking when she felt the shiver go up Cheryl's back at her words. "Count" Was the last thing she said before a hand was coming down on Cheryl's ass, hard.

"One" She breathed, just as the second came down harder than the first. This continued until she reached fifteen, tears rolling down her face and her wetness dripping down her thighs.

Toni was impressed with her girl, she was usually in tears much sooner. 

"Colour baby girl" She husked into her ear as a hand soothed Cheryl's red ass.

"Green daddy" Toni held back a moan of her own. It had been a while since she had heard that and it never failed to send a shockwave straight to her pussy.

"Good girl" Another shiver went down Cheryl's spine at that, and she whimpered a plea. "You want me to fuck you now, princess? You sure you can handle that?"

"Yes daddy, please. I need you so bad" came the response.

"You gonna do what I say then baby? Let me take you however I want?" Toni said with a smirk.

"Yes daddy I'll do anything, I just need you inside of me" Cheryl whimpered desperately.

"Turn around then"

Cheryl manouvered herself until she was back on her back, legs spread as wide as they would go. Toni paused for a second to admire her beautiful little whore, who would get on her knees in a second if she were asked to. Toni ran a hand up her girls slender leg and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"What do you want princess? Tell me exactly"

"I want your cock daddy please" Cheryl whimpered, her hips moving up to get some friction.

"You want my cock? I'm not sure if you've deserved that baby"

"Please daddy I'm sorry! I need you cock inside of me so bad, I don't care where you put it" Cheryl sobbed. Between Toni building her up for an hour and getting spanked, she was aroused to the point of pain, and her pussy throbbed desperately. 

"Anywhere baby? Are you sure of that?" Toni asked, an idea already forming in her head.

"Yes Toni anywhere you want, I just need you so bad" came the desperate reply.

"Get on your knees then princess" Toni said, already moving towards their walk-in wardrobe. By the time she had pulled the harness over her hips and tightened the straps, Cheryl was kneeling on the soft rug in the middle of the carpet. 

"Such a good girl for me, aren't you baby?" Toni said, pulling on her hair and feeling a pang of arousal at Cheryl's small cry of pain followed by a soft moan. "You gonna suck my cock like the good girl you are?" 

Cheryl didn't respond, instead opting to grasp the black dildo in her small hands and wrapping her lips around the tip and sticking softly, looking up at Toni innocently. 

Toni grasped her hair and pulled her closer, moaning at the delicious friction on her clit. She looked down to see Cheryl was still licking the tip and decided she needed a bit of help, so she pushed her hips forward and back, slowly at first. 

The eyes that were locked onto Toni's fluttered slightly, and it was obvious that Cheryl was enjoying this just as much as Toni. Toni's pace picked up until she was fucking her girls mouth, and this paired with her lewd commentary was driving Cheryl crazy. 

"Fuck baby that's it, you're doing so good"

"You love this, don't you? You fucking love it when I fuck your throat like this"

"God. I knew you were a slut, but this is different baby. Letting me get off like this, using your mouth as a hole to be fucked"

Toni pushed cheryl's head as close to get crotch as it would go, and loved the sounds of Cheryl choking beneath her. Just as she started to struggle, Toni grabbed her hair and pulled her off, pushing her towards the bed. 

"I've waited long enough, I just need to be in this tight pussy of yours"

Cheryl shivered with anticipation, her legs trembling as she opened them wide. Toni settled between them, tapping the head of the dildo against Cheryl's sopping cunt. She slammed the whole thing in without warning and immediately started pumping her hips, causing Cheryl to scream in pure ecstasy.

"F-fuck daddy God that's so fucking good" she sobbed. 

"Yeah you like that, you fucking slut? God you're so good to me, letting me tear open this hole whenever I feel like it"

Cheryl's eyebrows were knitted together tightly, and loud wailing was coming from her mouth at each thrust. The rough pounding she was receiving was sending her headfirst into an intense orgasm, and when Toni reached down and pinched her clit, she came so hard she saw stars. 

"Fuck that was so hot baby girl. You gonna cum again for me princess? Come on baby I know you can do it" Toni said before kissing Cheryl hard and pushing get tongue into her mouth. Cheryl moaned wantonly into Toni's mouth, and was sent into a second hard orgasm, followed by another.

After her third orgasm, she started pushing Toni away weakly. 

"N-no more. Can't take it"

"Yes you can baby. You know the rules, we only stop when I cum. So make me cum baby" Toni grunted. 

So Cheryl gritted her teeth and started pushing her hips down at the right angle to give Toni's clit friction, causing Toni to groan loudly. 

"Good girl. Does it hurt baby?" Toni asked with mischief in her eyes. She got a nod in response, a single tear running down Cheryl's cheek. 

"Good" she grunted, thrusting harder, causing Cheryl's eyes to roll back into her head. Her thrusts started to become more sporadic, and it was obvious she was about to cum, so Cheryl reached up and started to play with Toni's nipples, knowing it would take her over the edge.

Toni came hard, pushing the dildo as far as it would go and grinding her hips slowly to ride it out. Her loud moans trailed off into soft whimpers, and she leaned down to give Cheryl a kiss before pulling out slowly. 

She placed the dildo and harness on the bedside table, deciding that she just wanted to cuddle up with her girlfriend, and felt Cheryl's arms wrap around her protectively.

"You okay babe?" She asked softly, and got a content hum in response. "I love you"

"I love you too"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni argue with friends over who the real top is. Things ensue

"Betty, truth or dare" Kevin asked, his eyes slightly glazed over from the vodka mix he was drinking. 

Everyone else who'd arrived at the Pembrooke for "the best end of school blast ever" was either passed out or had left to fuck, leaving the four girls plus Kevin, who had obviously opted to play truth or dare. 

"Dare" Betty said with a slight glint in her eyes. 

"I dare you to recreate your Vixens audition right here." This got a scoff from Betty, who just looked at Veronica with a shrug, and leaned over to press a kiss to her slightly chapped lips. 

For a few moments it was as if they had forgotten about the game, and were only broken apart when Toni whistled loudly, and the flushes on each of their faces was clear even in the dim lighting.

Betty cleared her throat awkwardly and avoided eye contact with everyone, but Veronica had a shit eating grin on her face. 

"So Cheryl truth or dare" Betty said quickly before anyone could come up with any comments, and Cheryl huffed in faux annoyance. She hadn't said much during the game, being mostly sober and preferring to cuddle up into Toni's side. 

"Truth. I'm not partaking in your juvenile dares to strip or kiss anyone" she said, earning a slightly less sober giggle from Toni. 

"So who really tops with you two?" She said casually, causing Cheryl to choke on her lemonade, and Toni to smirk from next to her. 

"I don't think that's any of your business Betty" she responded, arms crossing over her chest. 

"Come on Cher, I've got 20 bucks on B that you're a bottom. Help a guy out" Kevin pleaded, and Toni openly laughed this time at Cheryl's face, which was going slightly red. 

"What exactly makes you think I'm a bottom?" She demanded, looking around the room as everyone started laughing. 

"Honey we've all heard you two, it's not as if you're exactly quiet. And from what I've heard it seems like you're on the receiving end most of the time" Veronica giggled, and Toni cleared her throat as she stood up, deciding her girlfriend's humiliation was over for the night. 

"Thanks for a great night V, but we'd better be heading off, right babe?" Cheryl followed her girlfriend to the door, and gave the room a half hearted glare before going down to her car with Toni.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Cheryl had been pretty quiet during the ride home, and Toni was starting to worry that she'd actually upset her girl. Once they'd walked in Toni had opened her mouth to apologise, but was surprised when her back hit the door and another mouth was covering hers. Fuck. This hadn't been what she was expecting but she certainly wasn't complaining.

Just as she brought her tongue into the mix and slid a leg between Cheryl's, her girlfriend pulled away.

"Not that I'm complaining baby, but where did that come from?" She asked with a tilt of her head, and Cheryl took a deep breath before responding.

"I want you upstairs. Now. We'll see who the bottom is" she said with conviction, and left no room for arguments, so Toni did as she was told.

"Strip for me baby" Cheryl ordered once they were both in her bedroom, and Toni did so without question. She'd never admit it out loud, but she had secretly been wanting Cheryl to take charge for a while now. 

Normally when they did this, Toni felt as though she towered over Cheryl despite the height difference, but right now she felt tiny, with her naked and the redhead fully clothed. It shouldn't have brought her the excitement it did.

"Good girl. Now lay on the bed for me while I get some things" she purred, and Toni made her way to the bed as Cheryl rummaged in their drawers. 

When she was done she placed a few objects on the end of the bed, but when Toni lifted her head to look a hand grabbed her hair and pulled her back onto the pillows, sending a wave of pleasure down her body. 

"I'm only going to say this once kitten. You'll do as I say, and if not, I've got some fun items down there that will make sure you behave for me" Cheryl muttered with a sickly sweet smile on her face as a hand roamed her thighs, and Toni nodded desperately. 

Without warning, 2 fingers forced themselves into Toni's wet pussy, and she almost screamed with pleasure at the intrusion, causing Cheryl to smirk down at her. Those fingers didn't move though, and instead pulled out of her, causing a needy whine to fall from her lips.

Before Toni could beg for them back inside of her, she felt them tapping against her lips, and she opened her mouth without hesitation, eyes rolling back at the taste. 

"Good girl baby. I didn't even have to ask you. Something tells you want this much more than you're letting on, is that right?" Cheryl murmured in a condescending way and, god, Toni could get off on her voice alone. All she wanted was to beg for Cheryl to ruin her over and over again, but for now her pride was too strong, so she shook her head. 

"No? So you don't want me to fuck you with my fingers until you're sore? Or fuck you with this," she picked up their strap on with their biggest dildo attached from the end of the bed, "until you're begging for more?" She shook her head again reluctantly, and Cheryl sighed loudly.

"I thought you promised to be good baby? Lying to me isn't being good, so lie back against the pillows and put your hands on the headboard" Toni gulped in anticipation, and did as she was told.

Once she was lay back, Cheryl straddled her hips and attached her hands to the headboard with a pair of fluffy handcuffs, before running both hands down Toni's body and pinching her nipples roughly. Toni led out a loud moan and arched her back up as best she could with Cheryl on top of her, and Cheryl looked down at her mischeviously.

Reaching behind her, she grabbed the last item from the end of the bed, and Toni's eyes went wide with fear and pleasure when she saw what it was.

"I know how sensitive your nipples can be, and I certainly haven't forgotten the reason that we're here, so I think this is a fitting punishment, don't you?" She smirked, taking in Toni's expression before attaching the clamps to one nipple. 

The pink haired girl writhed underneath her, and it was obvious that she was desperately trying to hold off an orgasm. The second went on, and she let out a long groan of pleasure before looking up at Cheryl pleadingly, tears brimming in her eyes, but she just got a sadistic smirk in return. 

"What is it kitten? Do you want something? Because all you have to do is ask" she said, pulling on the chain connecting the clamps in punctuation. 

Toni's resolve was close to cracking, and she could feel her wetness dripping down her inner thigh, so she gave in and begged. 

"Please baby" she whimpered desperately. "Please fuck me"

"See how easy that was beautiful? We could've skipped all of this and I could be fucking you into oblivion by now" she teased with a shake of her head, but started grinding their hips together anyway. 

Toni gasped when she felt the head of the dildo rubbing against her clit, and moaned when Cheryl started pushing it inside carefully. 

"H-harder" she breathed. "I don't want gentle right now"

Cheryl was surprised at first, but quickly got to work slamming the entire cock into Toni at once, and she moaned filthily in response. 

"God baby you're so hot like this, taking all of me. I knew you wanted this, even if you pretend to be in charge in public, you just want me to take you however I want like a slut" Cheryl panted as she forced the cock as deep as it would go and moving her hips faster. 

Toni was moaning wantonly by this point, and Cheryl rubbed her clit with one hand as the other wrapped itself around her neck. They'd done this a couple of times before, and it never failed to turn Toni into a puddle. 

"Don't cum until I say kitten" Cheryl whispered into her ear before nippling on her earlobe.

"Cher I-I can't" she sobbed, pushing herself down onto the dildo desperately. In response, Cheryl pushed her thumb down harder onto her pulse point, watching the girls eyes roll back into her head. 

"Yes you can" she growled, fucking her as hard as she could, and Toni moaned loudly and desperately, tears running down the side of her face. Cheryl looked down and took pity on the girl, and also wanted to see her com, so she simply whispered one word into her ear, choking her harder. 

"Cum"

The response was immediate. Her legs locked up and she writhed under Cheryl, loud wailing turning into soft pants and moans. As she came down, Cheryl released the hand on her throat and pulled out slowly, before cuddling into her girlfriend's side carefully. 

"You okay?" She asked cockily, and Toni simply rolled her eyes and pulled her closer, the two of them falling asleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep your prompts coming guys

**Author's Note:**

> Open to more prompts because I need to combat the boredom of having 6 months to do absolutely nothing


End file.
